Siren
by lokisrightatrium
Summary: Loki Odinson x Reader one shot. Based on the song by Kailee Morgue.


_You'll be seeing me in your dreams_

 _But I'll be there when your reality drowns_

He was strange, to say the least. Both of them were, but the younger one took the cake. When Stephen had been notified that the Odinson brothers were on Earth, he took matters into his own hands. He singled out the younger one and brought him back to the Sanctum. He dropped onto the floor and groaned. He proceeded to get up and dust himself off. When he saw you, he sneered.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked, his voice deep and accented. You kinda liked it, it was different than the harsh New York accent. "Where am I?"

"Calm down, man. I'm Y/N, apprentice to the Sorcerer Stephen Strange, and-"

"Sorcerer? You… _you're_ a Sorcerer?"

You took some offence at that, "Listen, man, it's 2017, there are a lotta female Sorcerer's. Sure, not many, but still…"

 _There's a bright side  
To every wrong thing_

"You don't look like a Sorcerer," he told you.

You looked down at your jeans and NYU hoodie, "Yeah. You should see Stephen. He wears this funny cloak and these horrendous robes. How does he get outta them, y'know? I feel bad for any chick that undresses him. Comfort over beauty, that's my thing."

"You don't sound like a Sorcerer either."

"I'm a New Yorker, man! We talk fast and loud. And often."

"Is this New York?" He asked, looking around.

 _If you're looking at me through the right eyes  
Darkness in my name  
_

"Yeah, you're at the New York Sanctum. Stephen and I work here. You're in my private library."

He walked over to the window and looked out, "Much as changed since I was here last."

"Oh, yeah? When were you last here?"

"The Battle of New York," he answered, waiting for your realization.

"Shit, you were there? I heard this crazy guy was behind it."

 _Don't you wanna come and play on the cool side?  
Don't be so shy_

"Crazy? I'm not _crazy_!"

"…That was you?"

He stayed silent.

"Shit, man. I knew you guys must'a been important when Stephen started goin' nuts when he found out you were on Earth. Didn't know you were _him._ "

 _And there's a pleasure in hiding from the sun  
No, I was never one for pretty weather_

" _Him_?" He growled, not liking your lack of knowledge.

"Loki, right? Prince of Asgard?"

He stood a little straighter, "That's correct."

"Yeah. Ain't you some kinda Sorcerer as well? You look more like one than me," you joked. He didn't crack a smile. "Come'on, man! That was funny!"

"I didn't find it so."

"You want tea?" You asked him. He nodded, and you conjured some for him. He looked down at his hand to see the steaming cup, and looked back at you, the question clear on his face. " _Magic_."

 _I'd rather be a creep, baby follow me into the water  
I'll take you to the darker_

"It's not to be taken lightly," he said. "Not for petty tricks."

"From what I heard, you're the one usin' it for pretty tricks," you retorted. He grunted and set the tea down on the side table. You conjured a chair for him. He sat down in it and picked up the cup again, silently thanking you. "How come you an' your brother are here?"

"We're looking for our father. I sent him here, years ago."

"Ah, and daddy dearest wandered off, eh?"

 _This could be perfection  
Or venom dripping in your mouth_

He nodded, "It's my fault."

"What is?"

"I had a… _thirst_ … for equality. For _equity_. All my life, I was taught that my brother was better than me. That my _brother_ was the one destined for the throne, not me. I never even had a chance. Then, I learnt my true parentage. I wasn't Asgardian, no, I'm a _Jotun,"_ he paused. "You see, most think that it was my desire to be a king that led me to… _that_. But no, it was my desire to show that someone who was to be used as a pawn could lead. I wanted to show my father, my mother, my brother, _anyone_ , that I, a Jotun, _could_ be king. So, I banished my father. Sent him to Midgard. And now, my brother and I are here."

"I didn't know it was that bad. Most people love to paint you as the bad guy, but now, hearin' it from your point of view… you just sound misdirected."

He took a drink from his tea and then set it back down, "It does seem that way."

 _Singing like a siren  
Love me while your wrists are bound _

"Yeah…" you sighed. "To be honest, though, the New York thing was bad. Real bad. I got lucky, others didn't."

"I realize that now. Sometimes I regret it. Sometimes I get so angry at myself, for being that weak. For being so weak that someone was able to use me. _Again_. I had told myself that I would never let it happen again, but used my weakness against me, turned my desires into realities."

"Who?"

"Thanos, a Titan. He was the one behind it, the Battle of New York. I was merely a puppet, him the puppeteer," he said, his voice getting softer.

 _You've been seeing me in your dreams  
But I'll be there when your reality drowns_

"I'm sorry," you whispered. "It sounds horrible."

"It was," he said. "It truly was."

You two sat in silence for a few moments. You both had finished your tea.

"Do you want another? Tea, I mean."

"Thank you, that would be wonderful."

You conjured two more cups.

 _You can pretend  
That when you hear my voice_

"How long have you been a Sorcerer?" He asked, setting his tea down on the table and folding his hands in his lap.

"I've been Stephen's apprentice for a few months now," you began. "He found me in Brooklyn, with 5 dollars to my name. Took to me to Kathmandu and began my training. I sped through it, and here I am. You?"

"My, erm… _mother_ , taught me all she knew. Hundreds of years later and I'm still learning."

"Sorry, did ya say _hundreds_ of years later? How old are you?"

 _Darling, it's your choice not to fall in  
But it's all an act, 'cause I know exactly what you wanting_

"I'm about 1050. Thor, my brother as I assume you know, is about 1500."

"About?" You asked, clearly curious.

He chuckled, "Yes, about. After all these years it is hard to keep track."

"Damn… 1050? I'm not even 30."

He nodded. "You said this was your private library?"

"Yeah. Stephen doesn't like the same things I do and he found it annoying when I would 'mix' my books with his. So, he made me this," you replied, motioning around you.

 _You know it's what I'm wanting  
Boy, I know what you desire  
Oh, you're such a bad bad liar_

"It is extensive."

"You're welcome to read anything that meets your fancy," you told him.

He sighed, "I doubt I'll make it back here again."

A portal opened on the floor.

"That must be for you," you remarked. He nodded and stood.

"Thank you, Y/N, for your open mind and open ears. Not many Midgardians would act this way towards me."

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Even you."

 _This could be perfection  
Or venom dripping in your mouth_

"Perhaps," he replied. "Again, thank you."

He walked over to the portal and crouched beside it. He looked down and stood again. He took one last look at you and dove into the portal. The portal closed and you were alone again. Maybe 30 minutes later you heard crashing and banging throughout the Sanctum, and you quickly fled your library and ran downstairs to the entrance. You saw Stephen and Loki, and a blonde man who must've been Thor.

"I've been falling for _thirty minutes_!" Loki exclaimed, forcing a giggle to leave you. He stood up and brushed himself off, and then growled at Stephen. He unsheathed two swords and made for Stephen. "You think that you're some kind of Sorceror? Don't think for one minute, you second-rate-"

Stephen got tired of his banter and conjured another portal, "Alright, bye-bye," and sent them through it. The portal closed with Loki and Thor on the other side.

 _You've been seeing me in your dreams  
But I'll be there when your reality drowns  
I'll be there when your reality drowns_

"I'll miss him," you told Stephen.

"Who, Thor?"

"I didn't even meet him. Nah, I mean Loki."

Stephen looked shocked and mortified, "Loki? Seriously?"

"I know that he was the guy at the Battle of New York but he was tellin' me that some other guy did it. This guy called-"

"Y/N, I don't want to hear it. I mean, come on! I thought you were better than this. He was _playing_ you, Y/N."

 _Boy, I know what you desire  
Oh, you're such a bad bad liar_

"But Stephen, I really don't think he was! He was tellin' me the kinda stuff that you can't make up. He told me about his dad and his mother. About his brother."

"I thought I taught you better than this, Y/N. It's a good thing he isn't coming back here."

"You don't know that," you muttered.

"I've had people betray me before, Y/N. I've had people twist their words and use them against me. Please, Y/N. Forget him. Whatever he told you, _forget it._ "

 _I want you and I just can't take it  
So listen to me when I say it_

"Okay," you whispered. "He was lying."

Stephen nodded, "Go back to your library."

You pursed your lips and walked back to the library.

 _This could be perfection  
Or venom dripping in your mouth_

When you walked through the door, you noticed a card and a book on the table. Picking up the book, you noticed it was old. You opened it and flicked through a few pages. It wasn't in English. Confused, you picked up the card and opened it.

 _Dear Y/N,_

 _Thank you for your kindness. This book is from my personal library. I am aware it is not in English but if you ever need some help with translations, think of me. I'll come as soon as I can._

 _Thank you,  
Loki_

You smiled and set the card back down.

 _Singing like a siren  
Love me while your wrists are bound_

"Thank you, Loki," you whispered, tracing the title of the book with your fingers. You picked it up and put it on the shelf, not wanting Stephen to know. "See ya soon."

 _You've been seeing me in your dreams  
But I'll be there when your reality drowns  
I'll be there when your reality drowns_

-00-


End file.
